


Das traurige Lächeln

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel denkt an einen alten Kumpel.





	Das traurige Lächeln

**Author's Note:**

> _Im Gedenken an jemanden, der mir fehlt. ♥_
> 
> Ich möchte in diesem Fall lieber warnen: In dieser kleinen Geschichte geht es um Suizid. Es gibt keine graphischen Szenen und es wird auch eher umschrieben, aber ich möchte dennoch anmerken, dass es hier um dieses Thema geht. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das vielleicht nicht so viele lesen wollen.
> 
> Ich habe hin und her überlegt, ob ich diese Geschichte wirklich schreiben möchte. Abgesehen davon, dass ich eigentlich momentan eine kleine Schreibpause einlege, hatte ich leichte Zweifel, ob ich solch eine Geschichte mit euch teilen sollte. Die Geschichte wollte, nein, _musste_ einfach geschrieben werden, und ja, ich möchte sie mit euch teilen. ♥

Thiel grub seine Nase in das warme Kopfkissen und atmete den vertrauten und geliebten Duft tief ein. Er hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel, und wenig später, wie in der Küche der Tisch gedeckt wurde. Boerne kümmerte sich um ihr Frühstück. 

Zwei oder drei Minuten würde er noch liegen blieben, dann würde er sich zu Boerne in die Küche gesellen. Er hielt das Kissen in seinen Armen, drehte sich auf den Rücken, und schaute hoch zur Decke.  
Gestern hatte der St. Pauli die Bayern haushoch geschlagen. Und während er gejubelt und vor Freude die Hände in die Luft geworfen hatte, hatte er plötzlich wieder an ihn denken müssen. An seinen alten Kumpel. An seinen alten Kumpel, der gegangen war. Manchmal dachte er an ihn, wenn er sich ein Fußballspiel anguckte. Daran, wie sie sich früher die Spiele oft gemeinsam angesehen hatten, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Kumpels. Daran, wie sich sein alter Kumpel jedes Mal gefreut hatte, wenn der St. Pauli gewonnen hatte, wie er die anderen dann übermütig in den Arm genommen, und minutenlang gelächelt hatte.  
Thiel sah das Lächeln seines alten Kumpels noch genau vor sich. Ein strahlendes Lächeln, bei dem alle Zähne zu sehen gewesen waren. Ein Lächeln, das verdammt ansteckend gewesen war. Er hatte das Lächeln gemocht.

Irgendwann hatte das Lächeln dann angefangen, sich zu verändern. Der Mund seines altes Kumpels hatte zwar gelächelt, aber seine Augen nicht. Thiel hatte sich nicht so viel dabei gedacht, vielleicht hatte sein alter Kumpel ja gerade privat oder auf der Arbeit irgendwelche Probleme, und ihm war nicht nach Lächeln zumute. Auf die Frage hin, ob alles in Ordnung war bei ihm, hatte er zwar genickt, aber vielleicht wollte er ja nicht über das sprechen, was los war, vielleicht war es ihm aus irgendeinem Grund unangenehm. Sein alter Kumpel war einer von der eher ruhigen Sorte gewesen, hatte weitaus lieber anderen zugehört, als von sich selbst zu reden. Ab und zu hatte er natürlich auch mal was von sich erzählt, aber nicht allzu oft und viel.

Das frühere Lächeln war nie mehr zurück gekehrt. Thiel hatte das ein wenig bedauert, weil er das ansteckende Lächeln doch so gemocht hatte, aber irgendwann hatte er sich an das andere Lächeln gewöhnt, und dann hatte er sich auch keine großen Gedanken mehr darum gemacht, hatte gedacht, dass sich das Lächeln eben einfach so ein bisschen verändert hatte. Und wahrscheinlich bildete er sich nur ein, dass das Lächeln nicht mehr die Augen erreichte. 

Der Anruf war am frühen Morgen gekommen. Erst nach mehreren Sekunden hatte Thiel begriffen, was ihm da gerade gesagt worden war, dass man ihm eben mitgeteilt hatte, dass sein alter Kumpel sich dazu entschlossen hatte, zu gehen. Er war gegangen. Aus dem Leben. Hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht.  
Thiels Herz hatte angefangen, schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust zu hämmern, er hatte sich in seinen alten Sessel fallen lassen, und alles im Zimmer war vor seinen Augen verschwommen.

Sein alter Kumpel hatte einen kurzen Brief hinterlassen, nicht viele Worte, irgendwie hätte das auch nicht zu ihm gepasst. 

Als sie sich zum ersten Mal ein Fußballspiel ohne seinen alten Kumpel angeschaut hatten, und der St. Pauli gewonnen hatte, hatte er traurig gelächelt. 

 

„Frank, kommst du frühstücken?“ Boerne spähte lächelnd zu ihm ins Zimmer hinein. Es roch verführerisch nach frischem Kaffee.

„Ich ... ich bleib noch ganz kurz liegen, okay?“

„In Ordnung.“ 

„Ach, und Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Möchtest du vielleicht auch einen Moment ...“

Boerne legte sich seitlich zu ihm, er kuschelte sich in seine Arme, legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter, und schmiegte sich gegen Boernes Wange.

„Frank, was ist los?“ Boernes rechte Hand streichelte langsam und behutsam über seinen Rücken.

Boerne kannte ihn und merkte natürlich sofort, wenn irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Er kuschelte sich noch ein wenig enger an Boerne, und dann fing er an zu erzählen. Von seinem alten Kumpel mit dem traurigen Lächeln.

Boerne hielt ihn, während er sprach. Und auch danach noch.


End file.
